Naruto and the shemale three
by DeschenesB
Summary: Naruto discovers a secret of sakura's.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked around trying to remember what happened. Looking around Naruto sees that he's inside of a hallowed out tree moving his head to his left he spots his teammate Sasuke Uchiha passed out on the floor. Walking over to Sasuke Naruto checks to see if he's alright, Once done he is satisfied to find that Sasuke is just exhausted from the fight with that Orochimaru guy/girl. Turning his head around to find his other teammate Naruto begins to panic when he can't find her. Running outside the tree cave Naruto looks around for his teammate Sakura not seeing her anywhere he starts to shout for her only to stop when a thought that an enemy might hear him passes through his mind. Straining his ears Naruto listens to all of the sounds of the forest and notices that there is someone splashing in the nearby river. Walking over to the river Naruto hid behind a bush in order to see who was in the water. Parting the bush apart Naruto is surprised to see Sakura sitting at the edge of the river with her legs inside the water. Deciding to go and talk to Sakura so that he could find out what he missed while he was knocked out Naruto gets up and walks over to where she was sitting.

Deciding to announce his presence Naruto clears his throat and asks, "Hey Sakura-chan what's going on?"

Jumping at Naruto's voice Sakura stands up and spins around startled and put's her hands on her hips to berate him completely forgetting that she was bare buck naked. Walking over to stand directly in front of Sakura looks him in the eye and says, "Naruto what do you think you're doing scaring me like that?"

Looking at Sakura's naked body Naruto notices with shock that her breasts are only a-cups but what shocks him the most is that in between her legs is a four inch soft cock and balls with a patch of pink hair above her cock. Looking at Sakura's dick Naruto is also shocked to find his own cock was now rock hard. Trailing his eyes away from her cock he looks into her eyes and asks "Sakura why do you have a penis?"

Hearing what Naruto said she looks down and notices that she was completely naked and her secret which she tried to hide was now out in the open. Screaming in shock she covers her private parts with her hands and yells at Naruto, "You better not tell anyone about this or I will kill you!"

"Sure Sakura I promise," Naruto said to her. "But how come you have a cock?"

Relaxing when she heard Naruto promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about her and knowing that he would never break a promise Sakura decided to tell him the truth. "I was born a boy Naruto but my mother wanted a girl so she used medical ninjutsu to turn my body more female, I've always been like this. "Sakura said as she broke down crying after telling him.

Pulling Sakura onto his lap Naruto hugged her and whispered into her ear, "You're still beautiful to me Sakura-chan it doesn't matter to me if you are a boy or a girl I will always love you."

Looking up at Naruto with tears in her eyes she asked him, "you really mean that?"

"Of course I do here I'll prove it to you," Naruto said before grabbing her cock with his right hand and started to jerk Sakura off.

"What are you doing Naru…mph?" Sakura said as she was cut off from speaking as Naruto kissed her on the lips and stuck his tongue down her throat.

Moving Sakura around so that she was on her back and Naruto was on top of her he pulled back and trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts. Sucking on Sakura's nipples Naruto bite down on them softly causing her to moan out in pleasure. Moving down Sakura's belly until he reached her cock which was now six in a half inches hard and dripping with pre-cum. Slowly reaching out with his tongue Naruto licked the tip of her cock and tasted her pre-cum. Sliding the head of her cock into his mouth Naruto sucks on the head while he licks her pee hole. Slowly Naruto brought her cock into his mouth until he was at the base of her shaft. Pulling back up Naruto began to bob his head up and down Sakura's cock. While sucking on her cock Naruto takes his right hand and slides his middle finger into her ass so that he was finger fucking her.

Moaning out in pleasure Sakura says between breaths, "Oh god you're so good at this keep going."

Bobbing hos head up and down her cock Naruto hums in response sending Sakura over the edge making her cum into his mouth. Feeling his mouth fill up with her cum Naruto swallows as much as he could only for some to spill out of the side of his mouth and down his chin. Pulling his fingers out of her ass and his mouth off of her cock Naruto wipes the rest of Sakura's cum off of his mouth and chin collecting it all on his fingers. Licking all of the cum off of his fingers Naruto looks up at Sakura only to see her looking at him with a weird look. Seeing that he asked her, "What's with the look?"

"That was fucking hot Naruto thank you for that I never thought anyone would ever touch me because I was a freak." Sakura said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"You're welcome and Sakura you are not a freak." Naruto told her. "Now can you return the favor and suck me off?"

"Sure," Sakura said as she dropped down on her knees and pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers. Grasping Naruto's half hard cock Sakura jerked him off until he was completely hard. Standing out at ten inches hard Sakura licked the tip of Naruto's dick. Moving his cock into her mouth Sakura began to bob her head up and down his cock sucking him off. While sucking Naruto off Sakura slide a finger into his ass and began to finger fuck him.

Prodding at Naruto's prostate while fingering him and making Naruto moan out he looked down at Sakura and said, "This feels so good Sakura keep going I'm going to cum soon."

Speeding up her sucking Sakura bobbed her head up and down Naruto's cock as fast as she could. Sliding a second finger into his ass Sakura felt his cock begin to twitch and throb as well as his ass tighten around her fingers. Hearing Naruto moan out that he was cumming Sakura pulled her fingers out of his ass and licked the underside of his cock while bobbing her head up and down, Feeling Naruto's cock twitch one final time before exploding in her mouth. Swallowing all of his cum Sakura pulled her mouth off of his cock and stood up.

"Dam Naruto you came a lot," Sakura said as she licked the rest of his cum off of her lips.

"Yeah sorry about that let's get dressed and go back to Sasuke," said Naruto.

"Sure Naruto but after the chunnin exams we will need to talk about what happened here." Sakura said to him.

"Okay."

**I was thinking about writing a whole story with a plot but I decided against it. I think I'll just write some chapters with Naruto having sex with the three she males which are Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.**


	2. Chapter 2

Standing around in his room after the second part of the chunin exams Naruto Uzumaki was getting ready to go see Sakura so that they could talk about what happened in the forest of death. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts Naruto ran out of his house and down the street until he reached the apartment complex where Sakura said she lived. Walking up to the door Naruto knocked on it and waited for Sakura to answer. When the door opened Naruto was greeted with the sight of Sakura wearing a skirt with leg stockings and a white shirt that was almost see through.

Looking at the sight of Naruto with his mouth open and drooling Sakura asked him, "Well are you just going to stay out there drooling or are you coming in."

Snapping his mouth shut Naruto followed Sakura inside and sat down next to her on a couch.

"So what did you want to talk about Sakura?" asked Naruto while he moved so that he was face to face with her.

"Well I wanted to know if you were ok with me being a boy, also if you would like to go out with me?" Sakura asked with nervousness.

"I will admit that I was surprised when I found out that you were a boy but I stand by what I said I still like you." Naruto told her. "And as for dating you I would love to."

"Really," Sakura squealed out in excitement before she jumped on top of Naruto and kissed him. "Oh Naruto you won't regret this."

"Of course I won't I finally have a date with my crush," Naruto said with excitement in his voice as if he could hardly believe what was happening.

Getting off of Naruto, Sakura grabbed his hand and said, "Come on."

"Wait where are we going?" Naruto asked as he was dragged by Sakura.

"In here." Sakura said pointing to a room as she opened the door.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as he tried to see what was going on in the room he was just brought in.

"My bedroom," Sakura said to him as she flipped a switch and turned the lights on.

Looking around the room the first thing Naruto noticed was the pink walls with posters of famous actors or people throughout the land. Looking back to Sakura, Naruto asked. "Why did you bring me to your room?"

"You'll see just sit on the bed and wait for me to come back." Sakura said as she left the room.

Moving over to the bed Naruto sat down and waited on Sakura. After a couple of minutes of waiting Naruto heard the bedroom door open. Looking up Naruto's jaw dropped open at the sight of Sakura standing in the door way wearing a lacey lingerie corset that covered her a-cup breasts and stomach. Moving down Naruto saw that the top was connected to a lacey set of stockings. What made the sight even better was that Sakura was not wearing any panties showing off her rock hard six and a half inch cock.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked.

Mouthwatering at the sight Naruto swallowed and said, "You look fantastic Sakura."

"Really because this is the first time I wore this."

"You look great, now come over here and sit down on the bed." Naruto told her.

Sitting down on the bed Sakura spread her legs open and laid back as Naruto kneeled down in front of her.

Grabbing Sakura's cock Naruto started to stroke her as his other hand played with her balls. Moving the tip of her cock into his mouth Naruto suckled on it while he jerked Sakura off. Moving his head down her cock he began to bob his head up and down Sakura's cock sucking her off.

Running her fingers and hands through Naruto's hair Sakura moan out, "Oh god Naruto you're so good at this."

Humming in response to this Naruto moved his mouth down as far as he could go deep throating Sakura. Holding her cock at the back of his throat Naruto began to hum a little tune which caused his throat to vibrate around Sakura's cock and made her cum.

"Oh god I'm cumming," Sakura yelled out as she shot her seed down Naruto's throat forcing him to swallow it all. Pulling her cock out of Naruto's mouth Sakura watched as he coughed and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just surprised is all," Naruto said before standing up.

"Now get on your hands and knees Sakura. I want a go at your ass, when I'm done you can do me." Naruto told her.

Doing as Naruto told her to Sakura crawled onto the middle of her bed and got onto her hands and knees with her ass in the air. Climbing onto the bed after her Naruto positioned himself so that his cock was right at her ass hole.

Sliding the tip of his cock into her ass Naruto asked before entering her, "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am just get it over with." She told him.

Deciding not to waste any more time Naruto slide his cock all the way into her. Moving slowly Naruto moved in and out of her while listening to the moans of pleasure Sakura was making.

"Oh god! Faster Naruto," Sakura moaned out. "Fuck me harder."

Speeding up his thrusts Naruto slamed his thighs into her and fucked her as hard as he could. All to soon Naruto felt his orgasm approaching, slowing down in order to prolong from cumming Naruto is shocked when Sakura yelled out that she was cumming. Feeling Sakura's ass tighten up around him Naruto moaned out and came inside of Sakura. Pulling out of Sakura, Naruto fell down next to her on the bed in order to catch his breath.

Moving over to Naruto Sakura kissed him on the cheek and said, "That was brilliant Naruto."

"Yeah it was," he replied while laying down on his back.

"So can I have a go now?" Sakura asked.

"Sure but I'll just lay here while you fuck me." Naruto replied.

"Whatever," Sakura said as she got up and kneeled down between his legs. Using some of her semen Sakura lubed up her cock and slowly entered Naruto's ass. Once inside of Naruto completely Sakura moaned, "My god Naruto your ass is so tight. Are you a virgin back here?"

"Yeah I am so go a little slow," Naruto said to her as he grunted in pain.

"I will," Sakura said as she slowly pulled her cock in and out of him.

"You can start going faster now," Naruto told her as the pain started to turn into pleasure.

"Alright here I go," Sakura said as she started to thrust into him faster. Thrusting in and out of Naruto, Sakura made sure to hit his prostate as many times as she could. After ten minutes of fucking Naruto's ass Sakura heard Naruto moan out in pleasure and watched as his cock released a spray of cum all over the place. With his ass tightening around her cock Sakura could no longer hold out. Pulling her cock out of Naruto's ass Sakura jerked herself off and came all over Naruto's chest and stomach.

"Oh god that was great," Sakura said as she laid down next to Naruto.

"Yeah it was but did you really have to cum all over me?" Naruto asked.

"No I didn't," she replied. "But I just couldn't help myself."

"Whatever," Naruto said before asking, "Hey do you live alone or do you share this place with someone?"

"I share with Ino and Tenten why?" she asked.

"No reason," he said. "Anyway let's get some rest and then shower tomorrow."

"Sure," Sakura replied as she went to sleep.

Moving away from Sakura's bedroom door Ino and Tenten looked at each other and said, "That was hot."

"We have got to get us some of Naruto's ass." Tenten told Ino.

"I know let's talk to Sakura about it tomorrow after Naruto leaves." Ino said.

"Alright tomorrow," replied Tenten to Ino as they both left the apartment.


End file.
